


Nico's 12 traits that should annoy Percy (but it makes him love Nico more)

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, slight mentions of past percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico feels his stare and looks at him, eyes displaying curiosity. He gives him a small smile, the smile that was only for him and suddenly Percy knows. It wasn’t those cliche ‘I love how his eyes remind me of sudden death’ moments, it was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>“I like him cause he’s a f--menace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's 12 traits that should annoy Percy (but it makes him love Nico more)

“I hate you,” the son of Hades snapped as he sat down on the breakfast table beside Percy. He didn’t like it when he woke up, he just loved sleeping a bit too much. 

“Nico, I swear sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you,” Percy said, but there was no malice in his voice just a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 

 

“Why do you like him then?” Juliette, Percy’s 6 year old step-sister, asked jabbing a fork in his direction over the table. He looks at his younger sister, opening his mouth to reply but then closing it again. He leans back on his chair and plays with his blue blueberry pancake. 

Why did he like Nico? 

“Is it because of his eyes?” the little girl teases, batting her eyelashes playfully and really Percy didn’t know how could she have-- _they_ have such annoying personalities as brother and sister. Besides, his eyes were only a part of it. 

He steals a glance at the raven haired boy beside him who didn’t know what to feel about the black pancake his mother prepared for him. (“Black for Hades...right?”). He caught him shrug and fork it down anyway. 

Nico feels his stare and looks at him, eyes displaying curiosity. He gives him a small smile, the smile that was only for him and suddenly Percy knows. It wasn’t those cliche _‘I love how his eyes remind me of sudden death’_ moments, it was quite the opposite. 

“I like him cause he’s a f--menace.” 

\---

**1\. Nico loves sleep and will do whatever he wants to get more of it.**

Percy ruffles his hair as he sits up. He vaguely remembers what had happened last night but the bottles of beer on the floor and his naked body was enough for the memories to hit him like a brick. He stretches his sore limbs and looks over to the sleeping body right beside him. 

He smiled at the scene. Nico had himself curled up into a fetal position, his hair sticking out in about ten different directions, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyebrows knitted together. Sleeping Nico would always remind Percy of a cat. He transferred his gaze towards his to-do list and saw that he had to train some newcomers how to fight with a sword.

He attempts to stand up... _attempts_. 

“ _Nico_ ,” he whined, feeling the boy’s thin arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Stay with me,” Nico whispered, his voice low and rough and Percy had to suppress a shiver because they’re not arguing yet but he’s already losing. 

“I have to train some campers,” Percy said. “I can bring you breakfast if you want.” 

“5 more minutes,” Nico whispers “stare qui per un po stay here for a little while” 

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise like how they usually do whenever Nico spoke in Italian. He doesn’t even know how it worked but he finds himself lying down with Nico burying himself in Percy’s chest. 

“30 minutes?” Percy swears he’ll say no this time. 

“30 minutes.” He’ll say no some other time. 

He approaches the newcomers with his hair disheveled and his shirt all wrinkly, promising that he won’t ever be late again but ever since Nico practically moved in into his cabin he isn't so punctual anymore. 

**2) Sweetness is rare when it comes to Nico**

It’s their anniversary and Percy doesn’t mind it because he’s so sure that they’ll end up brushing it off anyway. 

__‘Just like valentine’s day’ Percy thought.

It’s only fair for him to be surprised when their luggage bags were scattered in the living room with their clothes ungracefully stuffed in their respective bags. He trudged down the kitchen and saw Nico there with that stupid apron he has bought him. ("Come on, Nico. A rainbow for our gay pride" "Percy, I _fucking swear_.") 

"Morning," Percy said. He looped his arms around Nico's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. He knows he's been eating well when his shoulder no longer hurts Percy's chin.

"Morning," Nico replies, turning his head to peck Percy's lips. 

"What are the bags for?" Nico tensed in his arms and it either means _shit he found out_ or _shit how will I tell him without making a fool of myself_. 

"We're going to New York and Paris." He says that as if its a normal thing. 

"Happy Anniversary." 

"Yeah. I--um....okay." Percy had to suppress his laugh. It’s cute. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Perce.” 

**3) When he drinks, he drinks a lot**

“Nico, I don’t drink wine. Didn’t I tell you that?” Percy says as he watched Nico bring five bottles of wine. 

“Yeah I know but who says you’re the one drinking?” Nico smirked. He opens one and pours until the liquid reached the rim of the glass. 

“You’re insane,” Percy laughed. 

They lie on the soft green grass and watched the stars. They’d do this on special nights, it’s when Percy’s eyes represent a slow moving river instead of tsunamis. It’s when Nico feels himself slipping like he was going to shadow travel. 

Nico would tell stories about the stars over and over again but Percy never gets tired of listening to him. Percy always loved it when Nico would get so caught up in something. The raven haired boy would only stop talking when he had to sit up and refill his glass. Nico’s stories turned into random mixed up vowels, syllables and letters.

“Nintin leebanos coopa?” Nico said as if it was a question

Without missing a beat Percy answers him. “Sinteen linkan rup.” 

The random rambling turned into Nico just curling up into a ball and laughing. Percy stared at the wine bottles and realized that his boyfriend was already drunk because the fourth bottle was already half empty. 

“I think you’ve had enough wine,” Percy says, putting the last bottle of wine where Nico couldn’t reach it. Nico just laughed. 

“Wine? Is that what kids do when they don’t get what they want?” Nico gigglesd. “I love you, babe. I love you so much Percy Perce Perce like Perce as in your nickname and not the purse as in those mom bags.” 

“You _**definitely**_ have had enough.” 

**4) Very moody**

Percy doesn’t even know why he has to put up with this shit. He’s 101% done. He isn’t really done, he’s just wondering how in the hell he managed to be gay for someone who is as moody as a girl on her period. That was an understatement. 

He guessed that this was one of Nico’s days. 

“Oh, shut up,” Nico hissed, turning his back on the Son of Poseidon. 

They were lying down in Percy’s bed having one of those movie marathons. The raven had let a few tears spill as they watched ‘Click’. Percy accidentally laughed but it was only because of the movie but Nico thought it was him he was laughing at so yeah he’s pretty problematic. 

“Right,” Percy says, standing up because he was craving one of those blueberry muffins his mom had given him on her last visit. He quietly closed the door behind him and heads to the kitchen. 

“Wow we need to go grocery shopping,” he mutters to himself as he examines his fridge which consisted of two large pitchers of blue and green kool aid, cupcakes, milk, muffins, and a sad looking carrot. 

He grabs a muffin and yelps when he feels thin arms wrap around his waist before he could even close the fridge.

“When I turn my back you should be begging for my attention, Jackson” 

Percy snorted. “Gods you are moody.” 

“Yeah well I’m _sorry_.” there was silence “yeah okay maybe I am.” 

“I should break up with you” Percy said, facing Nico who just gave him a look. 

Nico rolled his eyes.“Whoever said I won’t dump your sorry ass.” 

Percy gave him a look that said _‘I fucking dare you_.’ It was one of those playful fights they have that could turn into a major argument that’d drive Percy to sit at the bottom of the lake in the park for five hours. 

“Don’t leave me.” It was meant to be in a joking tone but Percy knows Nico. 

“Let’s go watch Gossip Girl.” 

“Yes fuck I’ve been dying to finish that like, girl, I don’t think you know the extent of how much I need to watch that,” Nico says happily.

There are times where Percy just has to take a step back or maybe two to just let it sink in that _this_ is the son of _Hades_ and that _this_ is his _boyfriend._

**5) He’s always hungry**

“Nico I think we should get separate fridges,” Percy grumbled as he bit into an apple. 

“Why?” Nico bats his eyelashes innocently.

“I went to the grocery literally three days ago and the fridge is almost empty.” There is no food that Nico avoids but that stupid apple so that’s probably all Percy will eat for today. 

“Well you should buy a lot then.” 

Percy snorted. “I used two carts, idiot.” 

Percy then remembers the Nico he used to look at before, all sharp angles and hollow. He remembers the water pooling in his collarbone whenever he’d get out of the water, he remembers buying the smallest shirts for the young demigod and even then it was still too big for him. 

He looks at Nico now and sees that he’s defined, angles more filled out and less sharp. He had to buy new shirts because for once the shirts he bought him before doesn’t fit because he has gotten too big. 

“I’ll be back,” Percy sighed, grabbing his car keys. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Grocery.” 

**6) Nico doesn’t seem to understand the concept of having to give space to your significant other when a fight breaks out.**

It was stupid, Percy thought, to have a fight where all you did was yell at each other’s faces when you’re in a fairly small space. He felt the presence of other campers outside his cabin already and really he doesn’t need it. 

They were fighting about something that involved a quest and Bianca again, it was completely unrelated yet they managed to get an argument over it. Nico would release those mocking words in Italian, English or even Ancient Greek but Percy would try to refrain because it’s Percy and he loved Nico too much to actually throw any harsh words. 

“Why can’t you do anything right?” Nico hissed but he seemed to realize the weight of his words when Percy doesn’t answer him. 

“Yeah, fuck this,” Percy says, turning his back to get to the door but stops when he hears a whimper. “I’ll be back...maybe.” 

He was right when he felt the presence of other campers because as soon as he went out of his cabin he’s face to face with some random kids and were they really that loud? He shakes his head and heads for the lake. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there at the bottom of the lake but he doesn’t mind. He lies down on his back to look skywards, admiring the sky through the surface of the water. He makes little lazy whirlpools by spinning his fingers, making it disappear by waving a hand through it. For a moment he thinks about resurfacing but he stops considering it because he’s not yet ready to communicate with others. 

_“Hey man_ ,” Percy says and thinks that it’s ridiculous to talk to a fish because is this really what he was reduced to. 

“ _Rough day_?” The fish asked. 

“ _You have no idea_.” 

Percy makes a move to grab Riptide when he feels fingers dig through his forearm but calms down when he sees Nico and shit why was Nico at the bottom of the lake. He concentrates on him, trying to encase him in a bubble so that he could breathe and it works. 

“You’re an idiot, you could’ve drowned,” Percy snapped. 

Nico snorts. “You wouldn’t let me.” 

Percy didn’t reply because it was true. He won’t even let Nico summon the undead if they have just finished shadow travelling. 

“I thought you said you’d be back.” 

“How long have I been here?” 

“About three hours.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “And you couldn’t wait? What if I wanted _space_.” 

“What if I don’t want that?” 

The son of Poseidon looks at the son of Hades and sees his eyes were red, knows that he cried and he shouldn’t even care right now because he’s supposed to be mad but he sees a green tint flash in those black eyes. He remembers that Nico loves him. 

“I don’t have much choice when it comes to you,” Percy says, giving him a smile. 

**7) He has no shame in front of his dad. NO. SHAME.**

It’s that once a month visit in the Underworld again and Percy doesn’t even have the energy to even act excited anymore. He holds Nico’s hand as they shadow travel to the Hollywood sign, thinking about how their food supply would last considering that Nico eats so much now. He’d have to resurface to buy them groceries. 

Percy holds Nico’s hand for one last shadow travel, he blinked and he was in front of those all too familiar gates. 

_‘Gates of hell_ ,’ Percy smiled at his own joke...well ironic joke. 

“Hey, Pers,” Nico says and for a moment Percy thinks he’s talking to him but he sees that figure clad in a black dress fully materialize beside him.

“Hello, Nico and Percy,” Persephone smiled, gesturing for them to enter. 

“Where’s dad?” Nico asked, toying with the strap of his duffle bag. 

“Zeus called him in for a meeting,” Persephone says.

Nico snorted. “What trouble did he get into this time.” 

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Go to your room, I’ll call you when supper is ready.” 

Percy hands her their bag of food supply before they proceed. 

“These are a lot,” she mused. 

“Oh believe me, that’s not even enough,” Percy said, throwing Nico a glare. 

 

“Fuck. Percy I--I need...” Nico moans into the pillow. Percy releases his member from his mouth with a pop.

“What? I didn’t bring the lube,” Percy whisper yells and it’s ridiculous because Nico’s room is soundproof but hey he’s just making sure. 

“What do you mean we didn’t bring lube?” Nico snapped. 

“Well it’s not like my first thought is _oh hey! We’re going to hell why don’t I just go bring the fucking lube_ are you insane?” Nico blinked.

“Fine. We could do it without lube.” 

“I-I might hurt you.” Percy is pretty fucking proud that he still has some common sense despite the fact that he’s really hard right now. Nico lets his right hand clamp the back of Percy’s neck and drags Percy into him until his lips were touching Percy’s ear. 

“Sometimes I like it rough.” Percy could come right there and then. 

 

“You two look like you had...fun?” Hades said as they ate their dinner. Persephone tries to look at everywhere but the couple but she had that smile that’s saying ‘I knew those sunflowers worked!’ 

“Yeah...well,” Percy shrugged. 

“What did you do all day?” Hades asked. _Oh shit_. 

Percy looks at Nico for some kind of help, any kind of help. 

“Sex, dad.” Percy shoots him a menacing glare. “Round two in the shower.” 

Percy chokes. Percy wished the ground would swallow him up but he remembers that he’s in the Underworld and that’s quite impossible. 

 

**8) He’s stubborn**

They’re studying in the same school. Paul, Percy’s step father, had pulled a few strings here and there so that he could get Nico into a school. It’s a miracle he even got accepted due to lack of files about Nico. 

School was great. At first, Nico didn’t want to go to school but Paul had put tremendous effort into it so he was practically obligated to go. The first thing he realized in school was how immature the people in his grade were. He found one decent friend and her name was Cassy.

He would come home from school, drop his bag and plop down on the sofa. He’d always complain about how he hated history, cursing his whole stay in the Lotus casino. It was an everyday routine. Percy would complain about English and Nico would complain about History. 

 

Percy enters their shared apartment and spots Nico on the floor of their living room surrounded by open books and papers. Nico had his hair all up in a mess, he could already tell that the son of Hades was studying history.

"Having trouble with history?" Percy asked, dropping his bag on the couch and then sitting beside Nico. He didn’t really have to ask but he decides to humor Nico.

"No," Nico grunted, flipping a page of his book.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I"m fine."

"Sure?" Percy asked, eyeing the trash can filled with papers that Nico probably used.

"Yes," Nico answered stubbornly.

"I'm going to take a nap. Nico, feel free to wake me up when you're stuck." Percy plops down on the couch and instantly drifts off to sleep. 

Nico sits there on the floor, hair crumpled in his hands. He doesn’t get why he should even study history when he practically _lived_ it. He doesn’t even get why they keep fighting about religion. He grows frustrated every minute that passes by.

The son of Hades looks back at his boyfriend. He pursed his lips and thinks about what would happen if he let Percy teach him some history. Would it hurt? It would hurt his pride. 

“Per--no I can do this.” 

“Fuck you, Luther.” 

“Fuck you, Hitler.” 

“Ugh, America.” 

It’s already three in the morning and his test is in five hours. He has hardly digested any piece of information, all that he’s managed to do was draw a trident on the corners of his paper. He sighs and stands, wills himself to walk to his boyfriend. 

“Perce,” he says, nudging Percy’s side with his knee “I need you, I give up.” 

Percy looks up at him groggily, his eyes squinted to adjust to the light. Nico kinda thinks he’s cute when he does that. It’s whatever. Percy’s head turns to the cat shaped wall clock and then glares at Nico.

“Well it’s about fucking time.” 

**9) Shadow travelling**

“You shouldn’t be moping,” a new voice says from behind Percy. Percy jumps, almost spilling his bowl of blueberries and milk. He doesn’t know whether to feel happy or aggravated that Nico is in his apartment again. 

“What do you expect me to do then,” Percy asks, taking a spoonful of milk and blueberries just because he can and it’s breakfast and he’s kinda sorta depressed over his and Annabeth’s break up. 

It was weird. Annabeth found someone from her own cabin and it just kinda gradually grew, much to Percy’s dismay. His name was Sean Stellar and Percy has to refrain from thinking about what kind of name that is. The only thought that makes him get through the day is that Annabeth is practically dating her brother and that Nico is always there by his side at the end of the day. The past few weeks have been whatever. 

>Nico has been good to Percy. He’s been popping into his life--through shadow travel--at different times of the day. At first, it had taken a bit of effort to get used to but eventually he just lets it happen. He loves Nico’s company anyway, he loves how he feels warm around him. 

**“What do you normally do when I’m gone?”**

"Wait for you to come back.” Percy waits for him to realize that that was a Spongebob reference but he never does. Nico only looks at him like he’s seen something amazing. Percy doesn’t bother to correct himself because the only thing he does other than eat is wait for Nico. 

**10) Stupid innuendos**

It’s kinda immature, Percy thinks, that Nico can make up any innuendo from normal conversations. It has gotten to a point where he can’t say anything without Nico laughing at him. It’s annoying but it’s cute and he allows it because it makes Nico laugh one of those eye crinkling laughs. 

It’s Halloween and Percy is baking halloween themed cupcakes with Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Leo because he’s original and preppy. Piper and Frank were allergic to to chocolate so that’s a bit troubling when 5/8 loves chocolate. 

Nico brings up the whole chocolate batter to his face, leaving a chocolate imprint on his nose as he sets it down on the table again. Percy leaned in and licked it off, pretends that he hasn’t stopped designing his cupcake after. Nico tries to hide his blush. 

“Why are there fingers?” Annabeth asked. 

“Halloween cupcake decorations... _duh_ ,” Percy says “that’s why I made a hole in mine.” 

“Well you put the fingers in your hole but I don’t want any in mine.” 

Nico has never laughed so hard.

**11.) He’s a horny little shit**

Nico and Percy are at Clarisse and Chris’ wedding. It was beautiful and everything seemed so detailed and perfect down to the red napkins on the table clad in a table cloth made of white lace. Percy really wanted to pay attention to the details because he knew that Clarisse had been such a bridezilla, much to everyone’s surprise. 

Percy hands his glass of wine to Nico after taking a sip because he doesn’t really drink wine. He hates drinking wine. Nico getting drunk because of wine is a different errotic story. He grunts when he feels Nico’s hand rest on his thigh but when he looks at Nico’s face, he looks relaxed, as if he wasn’t tracing random patterns on Percy’s inner thigh. 

"Really? Now?” Percy quietly hissed, earning a smirk from his boyfriend “follow me in the restroom then.” 

“I’ll be real quiet,” Nico whispers as he stares down at Percy who was sitting down on the toilet bowl. He pulls down Percy’s pants, unconsciously licking his lips as he does so. 

“Prep?” Percy asked, biting his lip. 

“No, I want it rough,” Nico whispers to his ear, biting it as he pulls away. Percy tries not to moan. Nico tries to remove his pants and boxers as fast as he can because the look that Percy gave him was too much and god he just wants this. 

He grips Percy’s shoulders as he lines himself with Percy, biting down on his lip with pure concentration. He lowers himself slowly, feeling Percy penetrate him. He tries not to make a sound but the feeling was too much-- _so much_ \--but barely enough for him. The sweet pain was there and he _loves_ it. 

“I don’t get how you could be this tight when we’ve done this so many times,” Percy growls. 

“A gift from the gods.” 

“Yeah because they would give you a tight asshole instead--shit.” Nico had decided to move with rhythm just to shut Percy up. Nico decides that he loves it when Percy swears. 

They try to ignore the stares the other guests gave them as they came out of the bathroom all sweaty, hair a bit messy and clothes wrinkled and untucked. Clarisse gave them a slow clap when she looked at them, mouthing “ _sluts_ ” as she did so. 

Percy decided to take a shower after shadow travelling back home. He was tired, sticky and reeked of sweat, alcohol and sex. He refused to go to bed not smelling like bananas. He massages the scent of bananas into his hair, closing his eyes as he does so. 

“Ready for round two, babe?” He hears Nico says from behind him. 

“Nics, what the hell,” Percy says “let me wash off my shampoo first.” 

**12) He’s very very possessive**

Nico catches Percy having a sword fight with a guy from the Ares cabin. It would’ve been okay except for the fact that the guy had a passable face, toned body and it’s just because Percy was laughing while they were fighting. He was laughing, his Percy was laughing and it’s not because of _him_. He grabs his sword. 

He lurches forward and clashes his sword with the sword of the Ares kid. 

“Mind if I have this fight?” Nico says, slightly smiling. 

“Sure,” the Ares kid shrugged.

They fought. Nico knew that Ares kids were great at sword fighting but he had speed and his jealousy so he hardly thinks that he is at a disadvantage. The Ares kid tries to pounce but Nico was quicker, he literally knocks him off his feet before he could even jump on Nico. The son of Hades points the tip of his sword at the kid with a smirk. 

“I win,” Nico proclaims. 

“What do you win?” The Ares kid laughed. 

“His time,” Nico says, lifting his and Percy's intertwined fingers before he nods and walks away with Percy right behind him. 

“Really? You’re jealous?” Percy says frustratedly. 

“Yeah well,” Nico shrugged. 

“Can’t I have a friend too?” 

“You can...if they’re uglier than me.” 

“You’re jealous of literally everyone.” 

“Am not.” Percy flicks his ear. “Yeah well maybe I am. What’s mine is mine, they can go find another Percy.” 

“I love you.” 

“Hmmph okay.” There was a beat of silence. “You’re grounded by the way, you can’t talk to anyone I don’t talk to.” 

“Sure, babe.” 

\---

Later that night when Nico is all folded up in Percy’s hold. They lie on their bed in complete silence, it was a calm night but Nico was still pondering over what Percy had told Juliette. 

“D’you really think I’m a menace?” Nico whispers, pulling away so that he could look at Percy in the eyes. 

“Yeah, but that’s kind of the reason why I love you,” Percy grinned. 

“I love you, Kelp Breath.” 

“I love you too, Death Boy.” 


End file.
